


Release

by SoBeBold



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Steve Rogers, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, slightly subby Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoBeBold/pseuds/SoBeBold
Summary: After the Potomac, the Winter Soldier has been visiting Steve in a rundown motel. Every time, a little more of Bucky comes through. Steve's prepared to wait as long as it takes for him to come back, and take all parts he's willing to give.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfect_plan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_plan/gifts).



> Just a thank you for all you hard work entertaining us in Fandomland! Your fics are some of the absolute best I've ever read ❤❤❤

The road was a lonely one, sprawling through the dusty, wide-open western town. It barely had a name. The town was barely a legal entity. Captain America and the Winter Soldier would meet there, soon. 

Their first contact after the Potomac had been tough, but full of promise.

In the half dozen times they’d met here, cracks started to show in the Soldier’s veneer, and Bucky’s light started to seep out. Steve would do whatever was necessary to help gather the pieces of him, even if it took all of eternity. Hell, it wasn’t like he was going anywhere anytime soon, if this serum had anything to say about it. 

Steve always got to the seedy motel first. He melted out of the shadows and headed across the spider-webbed, graying asphalt lot towards the room. The keys were in a hiding space waiting for him, per a standing anonymous agreement with management. He hadn’t offered any real, traceable details and management wouldn’t ask, as long as no bodies turned up. People were polite here, but minded their own business; just what they needed. A national incident would…not be good.

_“Will you come? Buck, will you come meet me?”_ Steve couldn’t have kept the eagerness out of his voice. He was sure Bucky got the message, as encrypted and bounced around as it was. He couldn’t openly admit that if Bucky didn’t come he’d fall apart. 

_He’ll be here._

The room was just as dingy and rundown as one would expect. A seventies era wooden-box tv, that probably ran in black and white, sat hulking against the wall. The shades were thick with grease and food stains, smoke residue clinging like a film. The bed was questionable and the chairs were worse, but to Steve it might as well have been in a palace. 

He still had time for a shower. The water was lukewarm and the spray weak, but it did the job. Steve put hand against the slick-with-mildew, off-white wall and aimed his face towards the spray in a futile attempt to snap himself out of it.

He was like a schoolboy on a date.

He replayed his entire life, both with and without _him_ , over and over in his head. It was always better with him in it.

He closed his eyes under the cascade and touched himself, thinking about what they’d done together the last time. And the time before that. He pinched his nipples, imagining it was Bucky.

“Getting the party started without me? I thought you always played fair, Captain. Thought it was like, your calling card.” Steve didn’t even flinch. 

“It’s been a rough week. Need some release. You?”

Bucky laughed bitterly. “Living the dream, Doll. Don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.” Steve didn’t ask any questions, just beckoned Bucky into the shower, uniform on and all.

Steve took it off of him, piece by piece, slowly stripping him of his HYDRA exoskeleton, exposing the Bucky he used to be, with a lot more scars and totally different arm and a little less light in his eyes. _This is me,_ those eyes said. _Do you want me like this?_

The spray hit Bucky’s arm like rain on a tin roof, bright and musical. Steve moved that hand to his ass.

_Always,_ Steve thought. 

“You gonna kiss me or what, guy?” Was what he said.

Bucky kissed him, alright. Bucky kissed his lights out. Sloppy and hard and with lots of tongue, just the way Steve liked it. After a moment to breathe, Bucky pushed Steve up against that dank mildewy old tile and kissed him until he saw stars and his jaw was sore. 

They’d fooled around when they were young, before the war broke out, but bottled their feelings for fear of persecution. It never went this far. Never anything like this. Never this deep.

“We’re really doin’ this, huh?”

“You scared?” Steve had a glint in his eye but the truth was, he was scared, too. He just couldn’t go back.

“Never. I gotta have you.”

Shower now off, Steve wrapped them both in a threadbare towel the color of cigarette ash. Outside the shower the arm was cold but Bucky was plenty hot. Bucky grabbed Steve’s face to tongue wrestle him again. Steve didn’t argue, he just wrestled, and let Bucky back him up, bare soles across the grimy brown carpet. 

“You gonna let me make you feel good? Want me hard inside you?” He tweaked one pink nipple and Steve nodded, fast. 

“Inside me, yes. I want that.”

Bucky pushed him down on the bed and stood at the foot of it, as naked as the day he was born, running his palm up and down his shaft, already ramrod straight. 

“On your back.” Steve did as he was told, submitting, exposing himself, making himself open and vulnerable. Bucky grabbed his hips and yanked him down with a _zip_ of the sheets until his ass was on the edge of the bed.

“Get those knees up so I can see that pretty pink hole.” Steve whimpered and obliged, already hot for it. “Spread yourself so I can see. Use your fingers.” Steve palmed his asscheeks, pointer fingers on his rim, and pulled himself open. “What a pretty boy you are.” Steve’s breath hitched. He always fell apart under Bucky’s praise. Then, and now. Always. He edged a fingertip past his rim, he just needed it so much…

“Ah, ah, ah. Not yet.” The off-white sheets rustled as Steve’s back arched against them, deliciously frustrated, desire building like lava in an active volcano. Bucky loved to make him wait, and he loved it when Bucky made him wait. 

“What do you want, beautiful? Quick and dirty, or should I really make you beg?”

“I-I-“

“You want both, don’t you?” Steve nodded. Bucky leaned down and caught his chin in his metal grip.“Anybody ever tell you you’re a brat, Captain?” 

“I’m used to getting what I want, hell yeah.”

Bucky’s flesh fingers whispered past Steve’s lips. 

“Get ‘em wet.” Steve made a filthy sound and laved at Bucky’s fingers, slicking them thoroughly. 

“Good. That’s real good, Babe.” Steve watched Bucky reach for his entrance from between his spread thighs. The sliver of streetlight through the window made Bucky’s fingers shine. Steve felt the first hints of sensation near his opening and tried to relax. Bucky slid his middle finger all the way inside him. The slight burn and stretch made Steve hiss. 

“Please, more.” 

Bucky chuckled and his warm breath tickled the back of Steve’s thigh.

He sucked down Steve’s dick in one smooth motion. Steve gasped and writhed. Crimson veins stood out on his neck as he threw his head back. Moments later, when his body relaxed, Bucky eased a second finger in. 

Steve clenched around them. What he really wanted was Bucky to get inside him, but Bucky refused to be rushed. 

Bucky swirled his tongue along the underside of Steve’s cockhead, once, twice, a merciless three times. Steve tried to hold off but couldn’t. 

“Bucky!” He yelled as he spurted hot cream into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky swallowed all of it, then laughed against the inside of Steve’s thigh.

“Holy shit, somebody’s eager.” 

“It’s been a while, don’t fuckin’ judge me,” Steve panted, laughing too.

“I like that. Means you’re mine.”

“Obviously, you asshole.”

In response, Bucky hooked Steve’s knees under his elbows.

In response, Bucky hooked Steve’s knees under his elbows. He wet his own fingers this time. A couple of strokes slicked up his cock, and he unceremoniously buried himself in to the hilt. Steve’s eyes shot open, showing the full whites like a racehorse waiting to burst from the gate.

“That shut you up, didn’t it?” Bucky rolled his hips, and Steve scrabbled at his forearms.

“Mm hmm. Yeah. Yeah.”

“Yeah, that shut you up, or yeah, it’s good?”

“Yeah. Yes. Yeah.” Now that he was finally filled up, he needed a good, thorough pounding. 

Again, Bucky was not to be rushed. He started agonizingly slow, but thanks to Steve’s begging, soon picked up speed. Steve was losing his mind.

“Fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” He snarled through clenched teeth.

The noise was catastrophic, all skin slapping and frame hinges squealing and and headboard gouging the drywall. Steve didn’t care. Wouldn’t have cared if the head of the United Nations burst in with Anderson Cooper ready to do an expose. A few short minutes later Steve came again, oozing hot milk onto his belly, spasming and twisting onto his side, hugging himself and shivering. 

Bucky didn’t relent, just took this to be a new position, gripping Steve’s knee and hip as he drove into him. All Steve could do was lay there, threadbare sheets torn from being caught in his grip, and take it.

“God, you feel so good. ‘M getting close, babe.” Bucky’s hips stuttered, and he raised up on his tiptoes as his metal fingertips pressed bruises into the flesh of Steve’s thigh. 

“Oh, Shit. Come here Sweetheart, I’m gonna cum.”

Steve loved being on his knees. Something about always having to take control, it made him crave submission. It was the closest thing to freedom he would ever get. No one would understand, in any universe, how the Winter Solder was the only one he trusted to give him that. 

He clambered off the bed and kneeled politely, palms on his thighs, fingers spread on his knees, waiting eagerly. His mouth was open like a baby bird about to be fed, his eyes closed and his tongue out like the starving, desperate whore he was. He licked his lips and begged, said please like a good boy. Bucky’s release would be his release. 

“Here I cum…"Bucky wheezed like an asthma attack. Droplets of sticky white landed on Steve’s tongue, lips, chin. Steve laved it all up, then went for what was dripping from the tip of Bucky’s dick. Steve gladly cleaned him up. Bucky hissed and moaned, sensitive after such a huge orgasm. 

“Stevie, good God. C’mere.”

They laid on their sides, facing each other, searching each other’s eyes with their own, mapping each others bodies with their fingers. They kissed. For a long time. This time tender and soft and intimate. 

_I love you_. The words remained unspoken but Steve knew Bucky knew.

Steve didn’t ask him, this time, when he was going to get out. He didn’t beg Bucky to let him help. He could only “fail” missions and feed Steve intel for so long.

_“Then what, I become property of the United States government? That would be trading one prison for another.”_

_“You don’t know that,”_ Steve would say, but even he wasn’t sure.

Bucky startled him back into the present.

“You’re too far away, Stevie. I need you to be right here with me.”

“I need _you_ to be here with _me_ ,” Steve echoed. Not stealing time like a couple of desperados. They needed a permanent solution.

“Maybe next time,” Bucky said, wiping the sweat from his forehead, “we order in. You wear me the fuck out.” Maybe we’ll talk about it, was the unspoken agreement. 

One corner of Steve’s mouth turned up, enough to show teeth. He bowed his head, shy, even after all the filth they’d done together.

“Yeah. Yeah, sounds nice, Buck. Sounds nice.”


End file.
